battlecry_larp_markothfandomcom-20200213-history
Kadimas
City on The Sea Far away from the primary fronts of the war, Kadimas serves as a hub of trade and politics for the Alliance, controlling trade on the Ashian Bay as well as along the Kadiman River. While the town criers proclaim that you can always find anything you need in Kadimas, its primary exports are rare silks from over the seas, Gemstones from the Landsreach mines to the north, well trained fighters from the academies, and a large supply of seafood from its massive fishing industry. History For as long as people have made maps of Markoth, there has been a city where the Kadiman empties into the Ashian Bay. The oldest buildings in the town bear carvings of Fey trading on riverboats, or humans fishing on the Bay. More recent paintings show a military Alliance of Humans and Elves, combining their strength to build the first walls of the city and repel invasions of Beast-men swarming from the south. There is no real written record of Kadimas' history until the beginning of The Eternal War. Originally believing that the Beast-men had finally launched an all out attack, they discovered instead that the raiders were refugees before an even greater force. With her scouts learning of a coming force of Fey Warriors, the current Queen (her name is often listed as Asha'nar, though as this translates to Asha's Will, it may in fact be a title rather than a name) made an unprecedented decision and opened the gates, allowing the Beast-men sanctuary so long as their men at arms would serve at the command of her Captains. This combined force of Humans, Elves, and Beast-men managed to hold the Immortals at bay for two months, while the fishermen managed to keep the people fed. When Tarvala's Victory was struck in the 11th hour, Kadimas was reluctant to join the Empire, claiming that it had held its own against the Immortals. Asha'nar reportedly sent the Imperial Messenger back to Arlessa with the message: “I am grateful, but not in love. Tell Tarvala he can have an ally, or an enemy, but never a Vassal.” As Tarvala's conquest raged, Kadimas often stood at its front, rallying the other war-ravaged cities to its banner. The combination of Beast-man berserkers, human pike-men, and elven archers made them an army that the Imperial forces were rarely glad to see coming, with one of their armies even managing to get within eye-shot of the walls of Arlessa. However, Asha'nar was not an immortal, and had grown old even before she rejected the call to kneel to Tarvala. Her son, whose name has been forgotten, lacked her steel and resolve, and eventually knelt before the Emperor to end the fighting, being killed by his own advisers after Tarvala's Death in order to reclaim the city for the free people. To this day, historians debate whether the Empire would ever have fully formed had Asha'nar's heir had been of a similar caliber to his mother. Since the death of Tarvala, Kadimas has again taken up its role as a primary thorn in Arlessa’s side, one of the bulwarks of The Royalist Alliance. Ruling House House Asha'nar, descended into oblivion following the murder of her son. The ruling of Kadimas became the authority of Lord-Elect. Kadimas was placed in the custody of a Mayor, and used as a ruling seat for The Royalist Alliance.